


Over the Threshold

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Carrying, Comfort Food, Cousy Valentine, Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Kissing, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Safehouses, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy and Coulson are enjoying a mini vacation for the first time since Daisy joined SHIELD.





	Over the Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> Written for the Cousy Valentine mini-fest on Johnson & Coulson on Tumblr for the prompt _Daisy bridal-carries Coulson_.

“What are you doing?” Phil asks, as if it’s not completely obvious when she picks him up and carries him in her arms, like he’s the bride and they’re crossing the threshold of their new home.

“Getting you inside out of the rain,” she says matter-of-factly. 

“I’m perfectly capable of walking,” he protests, but she notices that it’s a rather half-hearted protest.

“I know,” she tells him. “But this is something I’ve always wanted to do.”

“Daisy.” His voice is soft and his tone fond, and she can tell, without even looking, that his expression will match his tone. He has it so bad – smitten is the word, she thinks.

“Phil,” she says, her tone nearly as fond. She crosses the threshold, and isn’t surprised when he stretches up and presses his mouth to hers: the angle’s not right for a real kiss, but it’ll do, she thinks happily. 

Once they’re inside, she carries him across to the couch and sets him down, and he grabs at her, tugging her towards him so that he can kiss her properly. Unsurprisingly, he pulls her off balance and she sprawls across his body, finding him already aroused – which she knew anyway because she could feel it in his vibrations, and while this is still very new, the three weeks they’ve been together is long enough for her to recognise his arousal.

They kiss sloppily, but intensely, and Daisy feels her own simmering arousal building up, and when Coulson slips his hand underneath her dress and cups her sex, she moans into his mouth.

“At least let me bring our bags and stuff in from the SUV,” she mumbles against his increasingly greedy kisses.

“They can wait,” Coulson says. “I can’t.”

She chuckles, and nips at his lip, and he takes that as permission to do what they both want.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

“I can’t quite believe I’m having my first ever vacation since joining SHIELD,” she tells him a couple of hours later as they’re preparing dinner together in the kitchen of her safehouse.

“It’s my first in – well, I don’t actually remember – but certainly since you joined SHIELD.”

“I’m glad we’re getting to spend it together.” She thinks she might sound too sappy, but then she remembers this is Phil Coulson, who is probably the sappiest lover she’s ever had. Not that she minds, of course.

“Yes, it’s very fortunate that the new Director was so amenable to letting us take the time off together. How’d you persuade her?”

She laughs, bumping her shoulder against his as they stand together at the stove, Phil stirring the sauce and Daisy stirring the pasta.

“I have an in with her,” she tells him. 

“That’s lucky.” He smirks and she shakes her head. 

She still sometimes can’t quite believe that she’s now the Director of SHIELD, especially considering the somewhat dishonest manner in which she joined his team. But she’s been the Director for four months now, and she’s got a team in place whom she trusts completely, so she’d felt it was safe for her and Coulson to take a few days off to recover from their most recent mission, and also to celebrate their first Valentine’s Day together. Not that she really cares much about the latter, but Phil does, and she’s discovered that she was quite happy to indulge him as he’s easily the most romantic person she’s ever had a relationship with. So they’re going to spend a handful of days at one of the safehouses she still maintains from her time post-Hive. She suspects they won’t do much besides eat, sleep, and have sex, but that suits her just fine, and she’s sure it’ll suit Phil, too, given how madly busy they’ve been in the six months since they returned from the future.

They settle down to eat dinner with something jazzy playing low on the radio – Phil chose the station, of course. 

“I do want to make one trip while we’re here,” Daisy tells him as he fetches the ice cream from the freezer.

“Dr Winslow?” he asks, and of course he’s figured that out – it’s probably very obvious.

“Yeah.”

He nods, his expression soft, and she thinks, not for the first time, that Coulson’s probably the softest man she’s ever met. It’s nice though, given how much harshness there’s been in her life. It always strikes her as amusing when strangers assume he’s an ‘alpha male’, especially in the days when he was just an Agent running a small team within the bigger world of SHIELD. Of course he’s tended to play up to that image when it comes to dealing with the bad guys, but he uses that assumption against people whenever he can. She still hasn’t forgotten, and never will, the way he put down his gun so he could try to persuade Mike Peterson to let SHIELD help him.

“Penny for them,” Coulson says, and she realises she’d gone off in her own head a bit there.

“Sorry,” she says, reaching over to wrap her fingers around his left hand. “I was just thinking about what a lovely soft boy you are.”

“I’m not a boy,” he protests, looking more charmed than annoyed.

She laughs. “You’re my boy,” she tells him. “And I love you.”

“Daisy.” He leans over and kisses her, his mouth tasting of the tomato pasta sauce they’re eating.

“Phil.” She kisses him back, and feels a double surge of desire – his and hers – and she groans into his mouth. “Not that this isn’t wonderful,” she tells him. “But let’s finish this nice food first, eh?”

He gives a filthy sounding little chuckle, then brushes his lips against hers one more time before withdrawing into his own space. “You’re right,” he says. “It’d be a shame to waste it after we spent time preparing it.” He gives her a wicked look. “But afterwards, I’ll show you just how soft a boy I am.”

She laughs in delight. “I look forward to it, Phil.”


End file.
